prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pariah
Playing prototype "MOTHER" says to ALEX and I quote "I AM YOUR MOTHER" it means two things. PARAIH and ZEUS are brothers but that is not true due to further study. --Bioshock54 14:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Well they are brothers in the sense that the Virus runs through viens and that they are perfect strainsDerekproxy 14:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) No, it's because she is codename: mother, the reason behind the name is she has all variations of the virus in her, exept blacklight which was a variation of the virus taken from Greene and was mutated by Mercer back when he was a scientist at GENTEK. He wanted out and used the virus as a bargaining chip. It was realeased causing it to infect the city and Alex where the virus took over his body completly turned him into the virus. So in the sense of the virus coming from Greene and him becoming it she is his mother, as Alex no longer exist on the Blacklight virus aka Zesus. I did not think about that. I heard that that their already thinking about Prototype 2 in which you will probally fight Pariah. I heard that paraih and zeus are the same person --Ryan Pierce 15:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 No, Zues is Alex and Pariah is the codename given to Elizabeth Greene's son that was taken away from her in Hope, Idaho. --Supermutantslayer450 22:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) you dont have to be a smartass about it --Ryan Pierce 17:11, September 9, 2009 (UTC)bioshock54 He wasn't being one, jack-ass. I on the other hand... --unregistered user Just want to point this out. In sequence six, upon consumption of Dr. Bryant Ho, there is a large discussion of PARIAH. In this it shows several pictures of the child "Pariah", one of which is on the page, and claims it cannot be cross because of its white hair. Other pictures show the child to have dark hair. also, if you look very closely, you can see a shot of cross's boots, and Cross's chest on two seperate occasions. --unregistered user, cerin Will pariah be in prototype 2? listen, i'm no genius or anything, but wouldn't it make sense for pariah to be in prototype 2? all of mercers foes are now dead, and its getting pretty obvious that heller will probobaly join up with him in the end. besides, it's very likely that pariah is able to control the hive mind like his mother, elizabith greene. at the end of the original, there was a marine interview where they stated it wasn't a real threat anymore, and it would soon be wiped out. but the infected seem to be doing very well for an army without a leader. is it not possible that pariah escaped captivity, traveled to the New York Zone, and became the new leader? if anyone reads this, please respond. - unregistered user. Pariah in Prototype 2 It still may be unconfirmed but I believe PARIAH will be the main antagonist in Prototype 2. Here's my theory: Mercer purposefully infected Heller with the virus to build himself an army to wage war with a greater threat i.e. PARIAH and his Infected army. There would be no other motive for Mercer to do this as he couldnt have something else as powerful as him running amok. Mercer,although not technically human,still cares for those close to him and humanity as a whole i.e Dana, Dr.Ragland and preventing the nuke going off.The idea of him wanting to spread the virus worldwide and killing billions is too similar to the character of Elizabeth Greene. Here's my circumstantial evidence: PARIAH's existence was hinted as early as Prototype 1,hidden in the WOI nodes.This was clearly a plot element/future antagonist the Dev team implemented to be the driving force behind Prototype 2. It was also foreshadowed that PARIAH and Mercer would meet face to face. I hope my theory proves helpful. I also suport the Pariah being the antagonist theory. Still I think that heller and mercer will have to fight each other, I mean, the main hype for Prototype 2 is that huge fight os the two colossus, it can not be missed, at least it's my opinion. Nontheless I am very curious about Pariahs form, he must have become really powerfull for Mercer to need an ally against him. Alex as grown really powerfull by this time, and Heller as well, if it really happens, it's gonna be a really, really huge fight. Hope they don't mess up the boss battles, there's a lot of hype going on by now 21:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Ruk 21:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Agent Griffin... In the mission Divine Intervention, in the first cutscene, Rooks mentions Griffin. Some files appear, and the first and last file reference both a "Codename Pariah" and a "Project Pariah" (respectfully). Should we add this to the page/wiki, or is it too speculative to assume this is the same Pariah? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aB256BmGZUY&feature=channel&list=UL (the part I am referring to starts at the 0:20 mark and ends at the 0:27 second mark) MysteryMan0101010116:00, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ProjectPariah1.jpg|Heavily redacted file of Codename Pariah... ProjectPariah2.jpg|Current assignment for Agent Griffin is Project Pariah :It says Griffin's current assignment, Project Codename: Pariah. So the info belongs in his article and as trivia in Pariah's article.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:14, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering.... Out of curiosity, why is Pariah's page locked? Sorry if this is a stupid question; I'm new to editing. MysteryMan01010101 14:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I believed it is due to people vandalizing or putting speculation on the page. Chimoshi 14:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Thanks for answering! MysteryMan01010101 15:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Antagonist in DLC or Prototype 3? To close up Pariah's loose end, they could make him a major antagonist for a big story add-on for Prototype 2, or the antagonist for Prototype 3. (Ultraman468) If he's an antagonist, he'll be in Prototype 3, if you ask me. They might let us meet him in Prototype 2 in a story add-on, to set up for P3, maybe? To be honest, though, I was hoping PARIAH would be the PROtagonist for Prototype 3, if only so we could kill Heller. Plus, how cool would it be to to play as the perfect incarnation of the Blacklight Virus? MysteryMan01010101 14:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) : And why exactly would Pariah go after Heller? Unless Pariah is like Greene and Zeus and wants wants to spread the virus around the world, Pariah and Heller would have no reason to fight. Unless you're just a Zeus Fanboy/Heller Hater and just want to kill the guy off. Thanatos606 14:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I personally think PARIAH was controlling Elizabeth Greene in the first game and has goals not entirely dissimilar to Alex in the second game. I actually think he may have influenced Alex through Alex's consumption of Greene. So I basically think he's the mastermind behind the events of the games. I wouldn't be surprised if he was introduced in an add on, but I'm leaning toward him being an antagonist in Prototype 3 should that game be made, possibly an antagonist over multiple games since you can't really top the perfect incarnation of the virus as an antagonist. Ravenfirelight 15:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Before P2 came out, I thought Heller and Mercer would eventually team up to fight Pariah in P3. Now that this possibility is out of the window, I still think he'll be the main bad guy in the third game. Heller knows about him, having consumed Mercer who knew about Pariah too. Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 15:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) That still raises the questions of WHY? What reason would Heller possibly have to even care about hunting down/fighting Pariah? Thanatos606 15:36, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well lets see....Alex Mercer killed Greene, Pariah's mother. And he'd probably want revenge, but since Heller beat him to it, he'd go for him, the next best thing. So he'd do whatever he could to get at Heller to get revenge. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'Leave a message']] 15:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if PARIAH really does have goals of spreading the virus, that would be plenty enough reason for Heller to target him, if only to protect his daughter. It all depends on what PARIAH's goals are, really. 16:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said in my earlier post. Literally the only reason Heller would fight Pariah would be if he turned out to be a genocidal virus spreader like Greene and Zeus. Also, GeneralOwnage55, have you never head of the whole "The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend" thing? I'm pretty sure Pariah would be thanking Heller, not hunting him down if he's all about revenge for his mother. Thanatos606 16:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Pariah For Prototype 3 Pariah should definitely be the main character or villain for Prototype 3 and much stronger than Alex or James. I think stronger infected should emerge from Hope, Idaho since the project was trying to bred ultimate lifeforms. Pariah could be instinctly hunting infected from his birth place to find out his origins. I mean Elizabeth Greene was captured and there has been nobody to tell him where he came from. Pariah could hunt special infected to gain more knowledge. Since you have little time to rest in the game, Pariah should be able to infect people if he remains in one spot too long like 5 minutes real time or less. As for Blackwatch and Gentech, here's something far fetched. Alex should be revived somehow since James is inferior being a simple infected human and couldn't contain Alex inside him indefinitely. Alex should take over Gentech and resume his efforts to make a world full of infected. James and Rooks could form a sort of White Guard (or not) that hunt down all infect and James has found a way to remove the virus from infected humans. Pariah could be caught in the middle being the ultimate lifeform. Alex would want to consume him to become even stronger and James would want him dead since he a walking infection. Abeyance 01:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) *An interesting perspective, I think he should be the main character and be given dialogue options so that Pariah can make a choice on what he wants to do and what side he wants to pick: Alex or James? Pariah as the ultimate lifeform would grow into his powers through assimilation, due to his natural isolation from the world, his powers would need such a kick-start. Alex's return is actually hinted at the end of the last mission: Kill your Maker?, it shows that maybe Alex had a backup plan in place and therefore it was the reason that he didn't seem very panicked when Heller consumed him, one possibility I can think of is that he is connected to the Hivemind and through that he managed to transfer his consciousness into the body of a surviving Evolved in one of the three Zones and procure the body for himself. It sure has fanfiction potential. - Hubris 19:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *Alex and James are the same being not inferior to one another in any way. Heller was capable of beating Alex due to the amounts of high level infected he consumed. Mercer did consume high level infected at the end, however Heller consumed more Evolved and mutated normal infected. That is what allowed Heller to consume Alex Mercer. Pariah would be a great antagonist if we could close the gap between him and Heller. This might be done through the means of Blacklight experiments done to him during captivity or Pariah being the master mind behind all of the out breaks. So how they solve the issue of power between Heller and Pariah is the only thing needed to be thought through if Prototype 3 features Pariah. 02:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Siege2195 pariah okay think about it......what if mercer is pariah 8-O and he is building his perfect army of evolved to rule....also as in prototype 2 a small video clip shows that mercer was the cause of the second outbreak VIA that red smokey shit he shot out at the central station, also just the fact he can infect others and make them like himself which sually only a original could do that having the perfectt strand of the virus would give him that ability....now wouldnt that fuck alls mind just saying lol it may not be true but it is something to consider 21:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Prototype:Pariah Ok i read about the rumors about pariah being captain cross,the supreme hunter etc, but mcmullen said clearly that if Pariah and mercer meet face-to-face Pariah can beat mercer soo...........There must be a Prototype 3 some people said that mercer is dead because of heller consuming him but in the prototype world everything is possible What if mercer creates several clones of himself just to fight heller or see hellers str?? What if Mercer the real mercer the one that started the outbreak is still in his body locked and the virus takes over if mercer (Virus)tries to kill his sister dana The soul of mercer break free and take over and come's back being Good guy and pariash starts the 3rd outbreak where heller can't beat them all and Mercer save's heller's ass and teams up to stop pariah and have new powers and can do a new devastator and alex,mercer,heller and helle's daughter becomes one happy family. Or mercer would have a doppelganger, i saw a article that said alex would have had a clone doppleganger since he had that cellular regeneration thing, and that he cant die and that he reshaped him self by the bio-blood left from the fight, i honestly would want the producers to make something new and fun, i love prototype 1&2 but i'm getting kinda bored as the story gets concentrated about alex. Here's a few things that game designers should consider and something some of you should find appealing should a Prototype 3 be made. My theory for me, is that the Mercer that Heller killed is not the real Mercer but simply a fall guy, someone who would not only take the blame but also keeps things in order while the real Mercer exacts his revenge. After all, the tricky thing about shapeshifting is you can never know who to trust. I found that the Mercer in Prototype 2 did not seem to be the same as the first; I deem him too ambitious and evil considering P1 Mercer still showed some empathy, especially when General Randall wanted to nuke NYC. P2 Mercer just decided to go rogue or maybe the real Mercer does want to take over the world, who knows. Regardless, he did seem too weak at the end of P2 when fighting Heller. The idea of PARIAH being the main protagonist and Mercer creating an army to attempt to defeat PARIAH does appeal to me, giving him new powers to eventually face off against Mercer as referenced by McMullen. Best way to put this is to do the same in the first Prototype where Mercer tells his story until the climax. The story would take place over the course of several years and PARIAH, being used as a government secret weapon, completing missions like a loyal lap dog, increasing in power and even abilities all the while being documented by Blackwatch and Gentek (this also gives us a fresh new landscape including deserts in the middle east and countrysides in Asia and more rather than the same infected NYC). Eventually, when the project is abandoned, PARIAH escapes and is attracted by the infection in NYC and finally meeting with Mercer and facing off against him and the infected (and yes, we would still be able to free roam in NYC). SergeshD123. Alex has lost all his faith in humanity during http://prototype.wikia.com/wiki/Prototype_(comic). that means Alex is the one who started the outbreak in Prototype 2, that also means Heller has killed the real Alex Mercer. However, Alex's arms were served off by Heller during P2's final boss fight,and from his arms, Alex can regenerate himself. Isn't Pariah meant to be the perfected version of the Redlight Virus? Going by the original Prototype game, Blacklight was developed by the scientist Alex Mercer taken from Elizabeth Greene's Redlight strain. The fact that Pariah was born from Greene even before Mercer developed the Blacklight virus (as stated on the wiki) wouldn't that mean that Pariah is meant to be sourced from Redlight rather than Blacklight? So shouldn't we change that on Pariah's page then? I mean that was sort of the point behind the whole Pariah vs Mercer dichotomy, since Mercer is meant to be the Blacklight virus itself whereas Pariah is meant to contrast that as someone who's born from Redlight as the perfect version of the virus (whereas Greene was just a carrier). DementedP (talk) 14:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC)